Julian Reed
=Appearance= Julian is 25 years old and is a blond haired, blue-gray eyed Irish man. His hair is shaggy and long and sometimes pulled back, especially when he is working on his art projects. He often has a couple day's stubble on his face. He is attractive to the artistic types with a thin but toned body, especially now that he works at the fire department. Since his arrival at Bete Noire, his wardrobe has improved significantly from the Goth/ High School look of sleeveless Metallica t-shirts, Doc Martins, and baggy jeans with silver chains to fitting jeans, no chains, and fitted tee shirts or plain button down shirts. The most distinctive part of his appearance are his tattoos. He has a large silver Chinese dragon with its head at the center of his chest. The rest of its long body wraps up and around his shoulder, around his torso and then its tail goes down one of his legs. He has another Celtic knot on his upper bicep and a circular design on the back of his wrist. His most recent tattoo is another Celtic knot on his calf. =Personality= You never are the same after violently losing your family, especially when you've witnessed it. On top of that, being shot by your father moments after he killed your mother just does something cruel to your sense of self-worth and your ability to trust others. It twists your connection to reality in a way that is hard to pinpoint. Being seen as a burden for years after that, being tossed from one foster home to another, and being bullied as the only small white Irish boy in rough neighborhoods shapes a young man's personality. Julian would love for someone to think of him as the apathetic Goth who was cynical in every way and bucked the system. He wears chains, he wears black, he listens to heavy metal and embraces the alternative culture. He's worked hard to develop a thick wall between his true self and what he shares with the world. He wants to not feel or care or anything else that people could use against him. The kind of person who wears black leather, stomps out cigarettes with doc martins, and just doesn't give a shit about anything, that's who he wants to be. Whether it is fortunate or unfortunate, this mask doesn't fit Julian well as it is not at all who he really is. The mask slips at times since he is so radically different than this lone wolf callous individual he idealizes. Instead, he is actually a very charming, likeable person with a good natured sense of humor. However, this still hides the darkest of his self. He is lonely and still repairing his sense of worth from the years of being abused and neglected. This is who no one sees. He hides this weak vulnernable soul of his with either his mask of apathy or his charm. Either way it keeps people from seeing into the core of his soul. The one that cries from the constant nightmarish dreams and the one who would give anything for someone he can finally depend on. The last aspect of his personality worth mentions is its tendency towards addiction. Despite being physically addicted to pot and alcohol, he far more craves the thrill one gets when playing with fire (figuratively or literally). He has a need to keep himself feeling alive and adrenaline is one of the best tools for that. As one could imagine this tends to get him into trouble as someone who likes to walk the line of danger can stumble. =Sexuality= Will edit later. =Magic= Julian's a mage. He can use magic and he's good at it. Just because BN has messed with his Mind magic does not leave him completely vulnerable. He has four areas of focus and I'll explain them in more details. When using magic, it depletes him of energy. However, all his magic is dependent on him creating a tattoo (or rune, if you will). He doesn't have to draw with ink and a pen. It could be anything that makes a mark and it doesn't have to be a full sketch. However, the pen, the tattoo gun, the drawings all of those things make his power stronger and more controllable. One further note about his magic is in WOD there aren't 'spells' exactly. There are certain spells (called rotes) that he can do that are easy, predictable, and don't use a lot of his energy. He's not limited to these though. He can use his imagination and tailor his magic to different situations as needed. The level of his knowledge in the sphere determine how strong an effect he can manage. Mind magic- (Moderate) General idea- He can read people's minds, alter their thoughts and memories, effect their moods, use telepathy. Life magic- (Basic) He can scan a body for diseases, poisons, and injuries. He can't heal them. Prime magic- (Expert) He is a pro at sensing magic, using the essence of magic, creating magical barriers against purely magical attacks, making magical effects permanent (such as his tattoos on vampire skin). His dragon tattoo is a semi-sentient being that is made of pure magic and can pull from his magical energy when it wakes. Force magic- (Moderate) He can adjust temperature, move objects (probably around 5-10 lbs) and people around to a degree (telekinesis- he isn't strong enough to literally pick up a full sized human like levitate.) Any other questions feel free to ask. =History in Bete Noire= Will edit later.